1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connection devices and more particularly, to a multi-in-one card connector having a lift board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various multi-in-one card connectors are known disclosed for use with a card reader to fit different card members. In order to prevent a reading error due to insertion of multiple cards at a time, multi-in-one card connectors that allow insertion of only one card member are created.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,321 discloses an all-in-one card connector exclusive for entry of one single electronic card once. According to this design of all-in-one card connector, two movable guide members are provided at two sides inside the card connector. By means of vertical displacement of the movable guide members, one single electronic card is exclusively insertable into the card connector once. Further, front and rear stop means are necessary to keep movement of the guide members. This design requires a long length of the connector body.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,588 disclosed another design of all-in-one card connector, entitled “Multiple port memory card connector”. This design comprises a lower dielectric housing part having a terminal-mounting base and a pair of side wall sections extending forwardly from opposite sides of the base, an upper dielectric housing part mounted on top of the lower housing part and having a terminal-mounting roof, a card locating plate connected at opposite sides thereof to the side wall sections of the lower housing part and combining therewith to define a first card-receiving space beneath the plate. The card locating plate is spaced from the roof of the upper housing part and combines therewith to define a second card-receiving space above the plate. According to this design, the first card-receiving space and the second card-receiving space are discrete spaces unlike the respectively that are defined above and below the card locating plate unlike the vertical displacement design of the movable guide members of the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,321. Because the first card-receiving space and the second card-receiving space are discrete spaces, the card connector has a certain thickness that does not satisfy the low profile requirement.